Un hermoso espejismo
by brujaverde
Summary: Ella es extremadamente hermosa, sorprendente y poderosa… la amarías, si no amaras a otra.
1. 1

_**Un hermoso espejismo**_

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo la idea.

1.

—Ella es bonita… aunque no te quiere. —Dice esa chica desagradable a tus espaldas. Te atrapó viéndola. Otra vez.

Te vuelves hacia ella con el ceño fruncido decidido a decirle un par de cosas pero te detienes cuando la ves sonrojarse.

Su cara te recuerda a esas reinas jóvenes de los retratos muggles. Orgullosa y hermosa. Y vulnerable a causa del sonrojo.

No es la primera vez que te pasa. Ella suele provocar eso en ti. Te exaspera, te sorprende, hace que se te encoja el corazón cuando la ves de repente o cuando se muestra vulnerable, te molesta y la mayoría de las veces, te deja mudo. Ella representa todo lo que se supone, quieres ser y tener. Orgullo, belleza, pureza de sangre, poder. Pero hace poco descubriste la verdad, que no quieres nada de eso. Quieres a Lily Evans. Para ti y lejos de Potter.

Por eso te conmueve la belleza rubia que ves frente a ti. Por eso la odias. Es un espejismo.

—… y es una sangre sucia. —Agrega en un susurro, envalentonada con tu silencio. El rojo de su cara desaparece dejando en su lugar, la habitual perfección de porcelana monocromática.

Lanzas una sonrisa torcida. Ella es ridículamente ignorante de su belleza y de su poder.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —Le preguntas, ella se sobresalta un poco al escuchar tu voz fuerte y clara y tú disfrutas su turbación como el bastardo que eres—. Porque eso ya lo sabía. —Concluyes con un susurro, tal y como ella hizo antes.

Ella alza la barbilla retadoramente, para luego evadir tu mirada que, al fin y al cabo, no es más que la insignificante mirada de un sucio mestizo.

Nueva historia corta, de capítulos cortos. Ya está escrita, pero me falta tiempo para teclearla. Por lo pronto aquí les dejo dos capítulos.


	2. 2

_**Un hermoso espejismo**_

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo la idea.

2.

Llevas mucho tiempo sentado frente a la chimenea de Slytherin. Con la vista perdida entre las llamas y esa cosa rodando en medio de tus dedos.

La culpa te carcome. Otra vez abandonaste a tu madre en Navidad para no ver al pendejo que tienes por padre.

Otra vez estás solo. Y es la segunda Navidad que no recibes regalo de Lily.

Sin embargo, no logras deshacerte por completo de esa estúpida esperanza del perdón. Te sientes como un imbécil al recordar cómo, momentos antes esbozaste una sonrisa sincera e ilusa al descubrir ese regalo de origen desconocido que ahora rueda en tu mano derecha.

Destrozaste la envoltura con impaciencia, pero cuidando de no dañar lo que fuera que estuviera en su interior. Y cuando lo viste, la idea de Lily comprándolo en el callejón Diagon te inundó de tal manera que tu corazón saltó como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Esa cosa, esa esfera plateada, de aspecto hermoso pero utilidad incierta, tenía que ser de Lily Evans. Antes de que comenzaras a buscar alguna nota que ratificara lo que tú ya sabías, se comenzaron a formar palabras en su superficie:

"Para obtener el presente, tendrás que decir el nombre del remitente."

Entonces hiciste algo muy estúpido.

Pronunciaste Lily Evans y nada pasó.

Gracias por leer y se aceptan toda clase de comentarios.


	3. 3

_**Un hermoso espejismo**_

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo la idea.

3.

Ella te ve furibunda.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntas secamente.

Durante toda la mañana ha estado molesta. Te preguntó por los regalos que recibiste en Navidad y tú omitiste lo referente a la esfera plateada. Tal vez esperaba algún regalo de tu parte, pero ¿desde cuándo se acostumbra regalar cosas a la novia de tu mejor amigo?

— ¿En serio no recibiste nada más?

Estúpida chica insistente y entrometida.

—Está bien. —Te rindes con facilidad, tienen todavía dos clases juntos y no piensas seguir soportando su mal genio. Buscas en tu túnica y le muestras la esfera—. Recibí esto, pero no lo pude abrir.

— ¿Al menos lo intentaste?

La miras con tedio. Tal vez últimamente no es tan molesta y a veces, hasta es capaz de conversar tranquilamente, pero no vas a hablar acerca de Lily.

Te quedas callado. Ella resopla indignada.

—Lo intentaste diciendo Lily Evans, ¿verdad?

Inmediatamente le das la espalda.

— ¡No! —Grita al mismo tiempo que te toma del brazo impidiéndote avanzar. Te detienes, quizá sea interesante, nunca la has visto perder la compostura como esta vez—. ¡Di mi nombre!

La miras a los ojos sosteniendo la esfera.

—Narcisa Black.

La esfera se abre como una flor, al tiempo que se va convirtiendo en hermoso polvo plateado y deja en tus manos, solo el pergamino que guardaba en su interior.

Sí, la rubia es Narcisa.


	4. 4

_**Un hermoso espejismo**_

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo la idea.

4.

.

_Hola, Severus:_

_Feliz Navidad… esta carta es solamente para que sepas que te extraño._

_Sí, te extraño y te quiero, maldito bastardo. Aquí no tengo a nadie con quién hablar. O al menos a nadie inteligente. Espero verte pronto amigo… porque ya somos amigos, ¿cierto?_

_Narcisa Black_

_._

Narcisa Black, tu amiga. ¿Quién lo diría? Seguro Lucius no. Él te encomendó vigilarla. Ella lo había odiado al principio pero poco a poco se fueron acercando y ahora hasta puedes decir que es tu amiga.

Ella y tú son muy parecidos. Bueno, si pasas por alto algunos detalles insignificantes, lo son.

Pero eso no importa cuando son las dos de la madrugada y ella te acompaña en la sala común haciendo conversación o compartiendo tus silencios. O cuando te permite disfrutar de su imagen hermosa y soberbia. Tampoco cuando te ayuda en clases mostrándote esos detalles tan obvios que no puedes ver… ella es brillante. Y cuando te regala esos momentos de delicadeza y ternura, que escasean tanto desde que Lily te abandonó.

Definitivamente Narcisa es maravillosa. Lejos de Lucius y de su horrible hermana Bellatrix. Y lejos de Gryffindors y de hijos de muggles.

Narcisa es maravillosa.

.

* * *

><p>Se me había olvidado comentar que son siete capítulos, por lo que solo faltan tres, espero poder subirlos pronto, así que mientras tanto, espero que les guste lo que he publicado.<p> 


	5. 5

_**Un hermoso espejismo**_

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo la idea.

5.

Caminas dando grandes zancadas para alcanzarla, no sabes a dónde va, ni por qué. Ella dijo ven y tú la seguiste. Te detienes a un par de pasos de distancia de ella, en los lindes del bosque prohibido. Ella busca entre las piedras alguna que pueda hacer de asiento, cuando la encuentra, agita su varita delicadamente para limpiarla e inmediatamente después se sienta con gracilidad. Tú la imitas sin la esperanza de conseguir el mismo efecto visual. Y platican. Ella habla con su habitual inteligencia. Te envuelve en pláticas vanas y tú ni cuenta te das. Pasan los minutos, que después se agrupan formando horas. La noche comienza a caer y tienen que volver, pero ella lo está evitando, tal vez deliberadamente.

—Narcisa —la interrumpes, ella hablaba de sus hermanas, al parecer ya ha agotado todos sus temas de conversación—, debemos volver.

Ella lanza un suspiro, mientras te mira con sus ojos claros y casi transparentes.

—Tienes razón, Severus. Volvamos.

Se encamina hacia el castillo y la observas embelesado. No deberías hacerlo, pero su belleza es sobrecogedora.

—Hoy te mantuviste lejos del castillo todo el día, ¿hay alguna razón para eso?

—Es domingo y no podíamos salir a Hogsmeade por ese estúpido castigo. Simplemente no quería estar adentro.

Tiene lógica, aunque no puedes evitar sentir un poco de resentimiento. Pudiste quedarte esperando a que Lily volviera del pueblo para observarla desde lejos, pero te perdiste el hermoso espectáculo pelirrojo por hablar tonterías con Narcisa.

En el Gran Comedor ya está servida la cena. Te sientas en el lado de la mesa que te permite observar la de Gryffindor y comes con un poco de ansiedad, esperando verla, pero no está. Comes apresurado y sales con rapidez, si te tardas un poco más, Narcisa te seguirá y no podrás verla. Corres hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Ya estando allí esperas por alguien que te pueda informar.

—Mary, ¿está Lily dentro?

—No. —Contesta cortante—. Además ella ya no es tu amiga, ¿recuerdas?

Al diablo con esa estúpida. Siempre te pareció molesta.

Vuelves sobre tus pasos. Ves a Narcisa a unos diez metros doblando una esquina. Intenta disimular su mirada reprobadora sin éxito. Tú le lanzas una sonrisa indiferente. Y justo en el momento en que se comienza a formar una sonrisa de respuesta en su cara, escuchas risas. Risas demasiado familiares.

Entras y los ves.

Lily y James. Ellos te ven. Lily solo muestra indiferencia y James esa maldita mueca de burla.

Puedes sentir algo rompiéndose en tu interior. Pero también sientes una fuerza externa que te aleja del dolor.


	6. 6

_**Un hermoso espejismo**_

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo la idea.

6.

Ella te ve fijamente. Tú rehúyes su mirada. Por el rabillo del ojo puedes ver que se está acercando a ti. Toma tu cara entre sus manos y te obliga a verla. No quieres que te vea llorar. Posas tus manos en sus mejillas, acercas tu nariz a su cara y la hueles. Es un olor exquisito y sientes como ella se estremece. Acaricias sus labios con los tuyos. Esos labios suaves, finos y deliciosos, con los que fantaseas todo el tiempo. Ella atrapa tu labio inferior al mismo tiempo que se acomoda entre tus piernas.

No te queda sentido común y no lo necesitas. Sigues explorándola con infinita calma. La tocas, te memorizas su geografía, que solo habías podido imaginar. La vuelves a besar. Es maravillosa la humedad que se guarda en su boca. Pero tú quieres otra humedad.

La desnudas, la observas, la tocas otra vez, ella está dispuesta.

Sabes que está mal, pero continúas.

La invades y ella te recibe, oponiendo algo de resistencia. Eres el primero en entrar en ella. Y ella es la primera para ti.

Quieres que te sienta y quieres sentirla.

Te mueves lentamente primero y más rápido después, incentivado por sus suspiros.

Narcisa Black es maravillosa.

.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y mañana subiré el final. O tal vez después, es que no tengo mucho tiempo...<p>

Saludos!


	7. 7

_Un hermoso espejismo_

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo la idea.

7.

Ella llora aferrándose a su ignorancia. No quiere entender.

—Jamás te amaré. —Declaras al fin.

Las mujeres suelen ser más emocionales que racionales, así que esperas que esa afirmación termine de una vez por todas con su estúpida esperanza.

— ¿Y crees que no los sé? —Refuta, exhibiendo el espíritu Slytherin—. Tú amas a esa malnacida sangre sucia, pero ella nunca te amará. Yo puedo ser tu amiga, tu amante. Puedo complacerte, comprenderte, hacerte compañía.

— ¿Y Lucius?

—Ya no lo amo.

Reconoces que fue un error lo que pasó entre ustedes. Lucius es tu mejor amigo, tal vez el único. Y es el favorito del Señor Tenebroso, ¿cómo competir con eso?

Aún así, una parte de ti, suplica por besar esos labios y secar sus lágrimas. Esa parte suicida, que sí la ama y que sí sería capaz de escapar con ella al fin del mundo de ser necesario. Esa parte que existe casi desde que la conociste, cuando no era más que esa niña preciosa que viajaba en el bote de al lado rumbo al castillo de Hogwarts, mientras el tuyo transportaba la belleza pelirroja que te reveló el cielo y el infierno. Esa parte suicida que fue y seguirá siendo ignorada.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
